In Our Dreams
by mid-sweettalk
Summary: Demi's always had dreams about Selena. But she never knew that her fantasies were actually reality... f/f Demena, pretty much just smut. RATED M FOR A REASON. enjoy ;


I opened my eyes. My head was on her chest, which stilled momentarily as her breath caught. I'd moved during the night. Again. But can you really blame me? I mean, if Selena fucking Gomez was in your bed, don't you think _you _would want to be practically on top of her, too?

She let out her breath in a relaxed sigh as I snuggled my face into her shirt, pretending to still be asleep when I was really just hiding my blush.

Because this was the exact same position we'd been in as my dream ended. Except we'd been less, um… _clothed_ in my dream.

I'd been having these dreams for as long as I could remember; it was normal to me now, an everyday (or -night) thing. Always of Selena. Never exactly the same thing. I mean, it was always the same… _genre_, yes, but none of my Selena-dreams were exactly alike, and that's saying something for _years_ of dreams.

It's the way I woke up that had limited options.

If Selena was there with me, when we were having a sleepover at one of our houses, then I would wake up perfectly fine. Sure, we'd usually be in a, um, _compromising _position like this, but I would be fine, physically (if you know what I mean) aside from the attraction I _always_ felt with Selena, no matter what. I figured it was because my body didn't want to embarrass me in front of my best-friend-turned-crush.

But if she _wasn't_ there… well. I'd have a little _problem_ to take care of each morning. And you can't imagine how hard it is to keep that a secret when you're, say, on a tour bus full of Jonas boys, or on a movie set with a cast member in the same room.

But, I lived with it. There wasn't exactly anything I could do about it. And it's not like I wanted to go to, like, my _mom_ and ask, "Hey, Mom, see, I'm gay, and _totally _in love with Selena, you know, my gay best friend who thinks I'm straight, and I keep having these really sexy porn-dreams about her, like _every night_, and I wake up and I'm just _so wet _from them, _every day_, that I just _have _to fuck myself crazy _while _thinking of Selena and my porn-dream. Is that normal?"

No. Because that would be _totally _weird, and Demi Lovato avoids weird and embarrassing at all costs.

Selena was running a hand through my hair, nails scraping lightly against my scalp. My eyes closed again and I sighed, leaning into her touch as I "woke up". "That feels good," I mumbled, my voice hoarse from sleep. The hand that was resting on her hip started tracing shapes lightly into the fabric with my nails, and my heart sped up as she made this little half-whimper-half-moan sound.

"Yeah, so does that," she said, her voice catching on the first and last words. I would have just stayed like that for a while (forever) but my mind started traveling to completely absurd ideas as to why her voice would catch like that.

I sat up slowly, putting a hand behind my head and stretching my back while using the other to keep the big T-shirt I was wearing from riding up. Couldn't let Selena know that I didn't wear underwear to bed. She'd be freaked out.

"Morning, Sel," I said as I finished stretching. Selena put her arms over her head and stretched laying down, yawning.

"Morning, Dems." Selena's stomach growled and she placed a hand on it, giggling. "I'm hungry, Demi." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Obviously." I turned to place my feet on the floor, walking over to my closet. "Come on. Get dressed, and we'll make some breakfast."

I had to nix the underwear, because she'd definitely notice my being commando then, and pull on some loose-fitting sweats that _didn't _rub me in that _right _way like so many of my other pants did when I went commando, along with a too-small T-shirt that I'd cut the hem off of years ago. No bra.

When I turned around and saw Selena was only half-dressed in just her underwear and bra, I had to quickly walk out. In the hallway, I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. I couldn't get heated up _now_.

Selena walked out of the room and jumped back a little when she saw me _right there_. I smiled for cover and grabbed her hand. "Well, took ya long enough, slowpoke." I quickly turned and started walking down the stairs, dragging her behind me, because she was wearing _shorts_. Not like, basketball shorts, either. No, these were Miley Cyrus, _Party In the USA _shorts. Yeah. Not to mention the tank top she had on that fit her like my 3rd grade T-shirt fit me.

The house was empty. Dallas was God-knew-where, and Mom and Eddie were with Maddie while she filmed _Housewives_. Which left Selena and me alone, the house to ourselves.

We decided to watch a movie, one that wasn't exactly _new_, but we hadn't seen before. We got the popcorn, _Reese's_, and pickles (yes, for breakfast) and went to the living room. She lay on the couch from arm to arm while I popped in the DVD. "Meaghan said this was a long movie, but a good one." I turned and walked back to the couch, sitting on the edge of the seat while Selena answered.

"Really? Taylor-Swift-said it was long and boring," Selena laughed. I shrugged and settled down, laying in front of Selena, my back to her front.

"Guess we'll see who was right, huh?"

I scooted down so the back of my head was against Selena's chest, her chin touching the top of my head. I held the popcorn, she had her pickles on the armrest, and the _Reese's _were by the popcorn. She put her right hand under her head, my head resting on the pillow her arm made, and her left arm draped over my waist, where she could easily reach the popcorn.

This was our normal position, and I had taught myself to not get turned on by it… though it had taken a while to learn.

As the movie started, and we watched intently, I vaguely realized that Taylor had been right. I say vaguely, because I was three-quarters asleep….

"_Hand me a Reese's?" Selena asked, and I took one from the wrappers, holding my hand above my head to where Selena's mouth would be. "Thank you," she said, before taking a bite. Her hand tightened on my hip as she moaned. "God, I love these," she said lowly, and I squirmed uncomfortably as my body heat pooled at the sound. I kept my hand, which was holding the other half of the chocolate, in front of Selena, and gasped as she took the candy in her mouth, along with the tips of my fingers. _

_I stiffened as her lips and teeth grazed my fingertips before she pulled away, swallowing the chocolate-and-peanut-butter treat. "Oh, the chocolate melted," she said innocently, and I gulped at the overly-sweet sound of her voice. _

_She took my index finger into her mouth. Not just the tip, the whole finger. And she sucked on it. Her tongue swirled around it, making my heart speed up and my breaths come quicker. After she had cleaned that finger of the sweet mess, she moved on to my middle finger, releasing the first with a slight pop. She took the middle finger into her mouth and moaned around it, doing with it what she did the first. As she took my thumb into her mouth, I looked up and watched her. I could feel the heat between my legs and on the crotch of my sweats. She looked down at me with heavy-lidded eyes and released my thumb. She ran her tongue along her upper lip and I couldn't take it anymore._

_My lips met hers, my hands going to her neck to bring her closer. She nibbled on my lower lip almost immediately, and I opened my mouth, my tongue reaching out to meet hers. Her hands were on my lower back, nails digging into my skin before they moved to my ass and pulled me against her. I moaned into her mouth as our tongues swirled around each other, my nails digging into her scalp. _The movie is still playing_, I realized vaguely, but I didn't really give a fuck at the moment. Selena harshly bit my lower lip, and I gasped. I tugged on the hair on the back of her head and she growled into my mouth. Gunshots rang out loudly from the television behind me, and I pressed harder against her, trying to block it out. I opened my eyes halfway, meeting hers in our glance as we kept kissing._

And then I realized that I was awake, and that we were really kissing.

She realized it the same time I did, and we pulled our mouths apart, taking in our position with wide eyes.

My hands were tangled in her hair, hers were on my lower back, her fingers halfway down my pants. Our bodies were pressed against each other.

And we had just been making out.

Somewhere during the time when we untangled ourselves and straightened our hair and clothes, I realized that I _needed _to be fucked. Like, _right then_. And that this was the first time I'd _ever_ woken up next to Selena feeling ultimately _un_satisfied. And that this was also the first time I _hadn't _made it through an entire sex-session in a dream. And we'd _actually _been kissing, like in my dream. So, if we hadn't woken up, and we'd gone farther in my dream, then I would more than likely _not _feel so horny right now, which meant….

Oh God. I'd been _sleep fucking _Selena for the past four (plus) years.

Selena spoke first, for which I was grateful, because I could just _feel _Sonny wanting to come out the moment I started speaking.

"Sorry, Dem, I, uh…" Selena was blushing, and I imagined I was, too. She ran a hand through her hair and would glance up at me, but didn't meet my gaze. "I don't know why that happened…" She sighed, "No, I do, actually. Um," she finally looked up at me and met my eyes, a pleading look on her face, "I guess I _was _kind of, maybe, having this, um… dream? About… you know…." She looked down again, and all I could think was _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"Um, I was, too… actually, Sel…" I said, and she looked back up at me, her shoulders relaxing visibly.

"Really?" I nodded, and she smiled gratefully. "Oh, good…. So you understand, then?" I had to quirk an eyebrow at that.

"Of course I do, Sel, I've-"

"Great, so you won't tell Taylor, and I won't tell Joe. Right?"

_-been in love with you for years, how could I not understand? _I finished bitterly in my head as Selena interrupted me. "Agreed," I said instead.

_Of course she'd think I was dreaming about Joe. My fucking 'crush'. Stupid Swift. Fucking Jonas brother…_

We moved on. I honestly didn't even _think _about what had happened earlier (_lies_). Well, until it was time for bed again.

For once in my life, I actually wished Selena's parents would decide to come home early-like, a week early-and Selena didn't have to stay with us.

I was finishing the dishes downstairs; Mom and Eddie were talking at the table, and Maddie had gone up to bed a while ago. Selena had just left to start getting ready for bed. After saying goodnight to my parents, I went upstairs and paused outside my room.

_Okay, Demi, you can do this_. I took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in and closing the door behind me. Selena was in bed already, half-under the covers, reading a book. She glanced up at me with a smile before turning back to her story.

I won't tell you how weird it felt to change in front of her after… that morning.

After I changed, I turned back and walked to the side of the bed, looking down at Selena until she looked up at me. "Um, Sel…" I cleared my throat, "do you think it'd be, um, _wise _to sleep in the same bed after… you know…?" Selena smiled softly at my discomfort.

"Demi, it happened once. I doubt it'll happen again. Now come on, dork." Selena pulled the covers down on my side, and I mentally groaned as I slid in beside her. She put her book on the floor beside the bed and turned off the lamp on the beside table. I settled into the blankets with my back towards her, but she shifted my way to plant a wet, smacking kid-kiss against my cheek. "Night-night Duhmeetwia!" she said playfully, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Night-night Selenalenalena!" I said back, turning to give her a child's kiss back. We didn't turn away from each other, but stayed on our sides facing one another. She closed her eyes and settled into the pillow, pushing a tiny bit closer to me.

"Love you, Dem," she mumbled, already half-asleep. I watched her as her body relaxed and her breaths slowed, evening out. I reached out to gently push her hair behind her ear before leaning up to her.

"Love you, too, Sel," I whispered against her skin before planting the softest of kisses on her forehead. I settled back and felt my eyes grow heavy as her soft snoring acted as a lullaby.

"_Angela, come back here!" Selena yelled as I ran across the playground. I turned around and slowed._

"_Nope! You gotta chase me, Gianna! Come on, slowpoke!" I turned and started running again as Selena came after me. _

_It was the _Barney _set, but we were still fifteen and sixteen, still in our pajamas. We were the only ones there, just chasing each other around._

_She was getting closer to me. I ran around the gazebo, but she came around the other side and jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. She had one leg on either side of me as she tickled me, sending me into a fit of rolling laughter. "Gi-Gianna, stop! I give up! I surrender!"_

_But she didn't stop. She pushed her hands under my big T-shirt and slowed her tickling until it was light and teasing. My laughter slowly died and my breathing slowed, gasping as her fingers ghosted over certain spots on my stomach, making my body seize up. "Angela," Selena breathed, and it wasn't until I felt her breath on my lips that I realized how close she was. _

_She'd pushed my shirt up to my chest so her sweats pressed against my naked center, and as she leaned down over me, her upper body pressed against mine. "Gi-Gianna?" I breathed back. _

"_Angie…" Selena ran her eyes all over my face and darted her tongue out to wet her lips. "I really wanna kiss you." Her eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way possible. "Can I kiss you?"_

_My breath was coming out in short pants now. "Yesss…" _

_And then her lips were on mine in a long, languid kiss ending in her tongue flicking my upper lip. She came back down, bringing my lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it, tugging on it with her teeth, her hands roaming my stomach and covered chest. She pulled back quickly to pull my shirt over my head, leaving me naked, and then was back, her tongue searching inside my mouth. My hands went around her to scrape my nails against her back, pushing her shirt up as I went. She rose up off me, sitting up on her knees, to take her shirt off, exposing her green bra. Still raised up off of me, she untied her sweats and pulled them down, leaning over me on her hands to kick them off her legs. _

_She pressed against me again, her damp underwear against my stomach, making me moan and arch up off the ground slightly. She kissed me again before trailing kisses down my jaw to my neck, where she sucked on my pulse point. I brought a hand up to her hair, the other going around her to unhook her bra, pushing it off her shoulders. I kneaded one breast in my palm while she made a wet trail down my neck, biting and licking my collar bone. _

_I pinched her nipple and she arched into my hand. She moved further down my body, so I brought that hand back up to her hair. She took my right nipple between her lips and sucked gently, nipping at it, and my back arched off the ground. She replaced her mouth with her hand as she moved to my left breast, and my hands clenched in her hair, making her moan around my nipple. She looked up at me and smirked at what I'm sure was my flushed appearance before placing wet kisses down my stomach, dipping into my navel before continuing south. _

_She was such a fucking tease. She placed kisses all around where I needed them most, darting her tongue out to burn my skin. She put her hands behind my knees and lifted my legs up onto her shoulders. She locked her eyes with mine and pressed her nose to my center, inhaling deeply before placing a light kiss on my pulsing lips. _

_Her tongue traced its way up my slit, flicking my clit at the end and making my gasp. My right hand clenched the bed sheets beneath me as the other went to her hair._

_Bed sheets?_

God, not again. I was in my room, on my bed, my sheets clenched in one fist, Selena's hair in the other. The child-like kisses we'd shared before sleep had apparently stuck in my subconscious.

We were in the same position as in my dream, my legs over her shoulders, and her mouth on my… my… oh _fuck _that felt good….

Besides the setting, the only difference was that Selena's eyes weren't locked onto mine… they were closed.

Which meant she was still asleep.

A little voice in the back of my head told me this was… weird. Highly unlikely. Another part said that this was wrong; this was taking advantage of Selena, and I should stop her.

But every other part of me was _so turned on _by the idea….

That was the first night I knowingly sleep-fucked Selena Gomez.

I didn't tell her when we woke up the next morning. Nor did I the next morning. Or all that week. After a couple nights of waking up in the middle of my Sexy Selena dreams, I just didn't go to sleep.

Yeah. I lay there and _watched _Selena as she slept, and I figured out her pattern. She would fall asleep, and then about ten minutes later, the whimpers would start, her fingers twitching just slightly between us. Then she would clench the sheets in her fists and slide closer to me, her lips meeting mine. And the night would start.

Each night there would be a moment-no, that's not right. There never was a specific _moment _when her actions seemed to… _change_, but when things were getting more intense, she would become _so expressive_. Her moans would be louder (I was thankful my mom had soundproofed my room once I started with my music), she'd bite her lip, her brow would furrow, and she'd start _speaking_.

Now, if you'd known Selena as long as I had, you would know that she is most definitely not a "potty-mouth". She _never _cursed. I had to dare her once, just to hear her say "shit" and even then, she said it in just over a whisper while blushing like a mad woman.

But _this _Selena… well….

For something small, she actually said "God" instead of "gosh" and "goodness". Something more surprising?

"Fuck" seemed to be a part of Sexytime Selena's vocabulary. And a regular occurrence.

It was the last night Selena was staying over before Mandy and Brian came back. We'd been night-fucking (couldn't exactly call it "sleep-fucking" if _I _was awake) for a week. We had another week off before we had to go back to work, but Selena's parents wanted her to spend it with them. And Selena's subconscious seemed to want to make sure that it was a night to remember.

My legs were wrapped around her waist, and her mouth was on my earlobe, sucking and tugging on it… I could hear _everything _she said, _every sound _she made. I would say it was turning me on, but… it was just a _little _late for that.

She had three fingers inside me, sliding in and out quickly, seeming to go deeper inside me each time. I had two of my own fingers inside of her, and her breasts pressed against mine as we moved together on the bed. I slid another finger into her, and she breathed into my ear, "_Fuck_…" As she spoke, she curled her fingers inside me, hitting _that spot_, and it brought me so _close_….

And then suddenly, she was pushing my left leg down, her right leg coming up to straddle it, and then her heat was _on mine_. Both of our bodies tensed up as we came together, and the only thing I noticed as I screamed, "Selena!" was that she was screaming, "Demi!"

And then we both gasped, hands flying up to cover our mouths, and she pulled back to look me full-on in the face. _Her eyes were open_.

My first thought was, _So she _wasn't _dreaming of Swift after all. _My second thought was, _Holy shit, she was awake._

We both sort of sat there for a while, gaping at each other speechlessly. She started to speak, before changing her mind and slowly going for her clothes. Since she obviously wasn't comfortable with our, um, _appearances_, I did the same. When we were both clothed, we were on opposite sides of the room, and we stared at each other for a few more moments.

"So you were awake…" she said, and though it wasn't a question, I nodded anyway.

"So were you," I said, and her lips pursed as she realized she wasn't the innocent one. "You weren't dreaming of Taylor on the couch that day, were you?" She scoffed, like the answer was obvious.

"Were you dreaming of Joe?" she asked pointedly, and I sighed, closing my eyes in defeat.

We were both guilty here. So what happened now?

"I'm sorry," I said. "Even if you weren't really asleep, I thought you were, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of it." Selena had a hand to her mouth, tapping a fingernail against her teeth as she searched my eyes.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage…" she said carefully, "but I'm not sorry for sleeping with you." My mouth quirked up as she said that.

"Neither am I." She smiled that gorgeous smile, and my I could feel my knees start buckling. Then she looked down at the ground again, thinking.

She walked towards me as she spoke, looking up to meet my eyes again. "Dem, what we've been doing for the past week-"

I interrupted her with a scoff. "Past four _years_, you mean?"

She smiled again and glanced away from me. "I was wondering if you'd figured that out, too." She was right in front of me now, about a foot away. "All we've done so far is fuck, Demi." I tried to hide how it affected me, hearing _that word_ from her mouth when I knew she was awake. My eyes closed, but her hand came to my chin, lifting it up so I would face her, so I opened them. "I want to be able to make love with you, Demetria." I felt my eyes widen slightly. "I've wanted to for _years_. I've been in love with you since the moment I met you, Demi."

Though I tried to hide it, I felt my eyes tearing up as hers were. I lifted my hand up to push her hair behind her ear, and it weaved through her long locks. "God, I love you, too, Sel. _So much_."

Then there wasn't any distance between us as our lips met again in a soft, sweet kiss. I poured all my love, all my years of caring for Selena into that kiss. She pulled her lips away and looked down into my eyes, her forehead against mine. Her eyes said what words couldn't as she slid her hands to my waist.

That was the first night I made love with Selena Gomez.


End file.
